


Your answer

by minshua_9597



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MinShua, TOO MUCH, based on Mingyu's 210920 selca, gyushua, just a random idea because I crave for them, soft, the hyung made fun of him poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597
Summary: There's no need for explanation. When it comes to love between him and Joshua.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Your answer

"Hong Joshua!" A loud shout can be heard from the hallway. Seventeen just finished their personal live chat with their lovely fans, and Joshua seemed to have done something that pissed Mingyu off.

"Yes, my lovely boyfriend?" Joshua giggled from his room as he heard the other footsteps towards the door. He had changed into some more comfortable outfit now, the beret was put back into the closet because no one would see his new hair color. He was laughing at the funny tweets on Twitter made by Carats, and the members have been making fun with Mingyu's selca recently (the weird yet still cute selfie). And he expected to see an upset (but adorable) Mingyu to jump on him any second. _And there we have it._

Finally. Joshua just gave Mingyu a warm kitty smile as Mingyu kicked the door open (not down thank God). Mingyu smiled back before running towards the bed to tackle down Joshua. The American boy quickly ducked under the white blanket after throwing his phone down to the carpet floor (his phone is his second top priority).

Mingyu was quick enough to hold down the blanket, successful trapping his boyfriend under the white sheet.

"Yah! Stop!! Let me go!!" Joshua screamed and laughed as Mingyu started tickling him under the blanket.

Mingyu continued to torture the elder as he was begging to stop, his voice out of breath and slightly hoarse. Mingyu finally lifted the blanket up, revealing a breathless and flustered Joshua.

And there again, that adorable and silly smile from his most beloved angel. His red, glossy kitty lips and beautiful pearly teeth behind them. His eyes glowed and seemed to sparkle little stars in the Milky Way. Those stars were tiny yet so beautiful for the human eyes to see.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hmm? You?" Mingyu replied bluntly, successfully making Joshua laughed as his face flushed a color of red.

Right as the words left his mouth, Mingyu dipped down for a soft kiss. _It's been quite a while_.

Mingyu and Joshua laughed along as he lied down on the bed, tangling their legs and arms as their sweaty bodies flushed against each other. Joshua was so beautiful, a glowing angel that has chosen him as his forever other half. He didn't know how lucky he was, but he didn't want to question why. All he needed now was his lovely boyfriend was now between his arms.

*******

"Hyung, it's not far that you are making fun of my selca." Mingyu pouted as he hugged Joshua from behind. They decided to snuggle and cuddle after their tiny "fight", and right now Mingyu was peaking from behind to see what Joshua was reading.

Most of the tweets were in English (they don't want to leave behind their international fans) and some are in Korean which he could read. Recently, he had seen a lot of people laughing at how Jeonghan, Jihoon and Joshua was making fun at his selca (it's good, not going to lie) and then Minghao decided to follow the trend and copy Seokmin's latest selfie.

"But they are funny, still cute but yeah." Joshua laughed as Mingyu could only nudge at his cheeks.

"Your cheeks are soft…" Mingyu mumbled

"What's with the sudden affection?" Joshua continued to coo at the behavior.

 _I got bullied and my boyfriend isn't taking care of me._ Mingyu whispered and tightened his hug. Joshua melted immediately, loving the warmth his big spoon had. Childish but he couldn't hate it, instead he just fell in love more and more. Just like the first day their hearts beat.

"How do you want hyung to take care of you?"

"Spend the night with me?" He asked softly. He seemed sleepy.

Joshua shut down his phone and let it on the table before turning around to take a good look at his boyfriend. This man, this handsome man, his handsome man, was here, all for him to look, touch and love.

"You know, I really like your eyes and lips."

"Why so?" He already knew the answer.

Mingyu just hummed and leaned down another kiss. Soft. The cheesy poem (definitely from Minghao or Junhui) Mingyu gave him during last year Valentine still echoed in his head.

**_His answer._ **

"What are you thinking?" Mingyu asked, his head nested comfortably in his neck, inhaling the sweet body smell.

 _Just how much you love me_ , Joshua whispered as he pulled Mingyu for a deep kiss.

_"Your eyes. The galaxy. The hundred stars of a thousand years._

_Your color. The night sky. Where light shines brightest against the dark._

_Your lips. The spring. The flowers bloomed in me._

_Your love. Your life. You're part of mine and I'm part of yours."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sup cute moots, thanks for the kudos and hit me on Twitter: @usalgii


End file.
